Hey Jealousy
by andreakayy
Summary: Scully meets a guy at work and Mulder immediatly goes all protective jealous man on her. He asks her out and this  drived Mulder even crazier. Could this lead up to Mulder confessing his true feelings for her? READ TO FIND OUT. BAD SUMMARY. MSR! COMPLETE!
1. Overstatement

**Written out of pure boredom.  
I own nothing.**

Title- Hey Jealousy.  
Chapter title- Overstatement.

"Scully?" Mulder waved his hand in front of Scully's face trying to get her attention. They were on their way down to the office when Scully decided to stop for coffee. There was an agent in view… a good looking one. Scully was staring right at him. He stared back. "Scully! Hey, you're…" But it was too late Scully had over flowed her coffee cup and it went all over her skirt. Mulder began to grab napkins for the coffee soaked and stained agent but just as he began to help wipe off her skirt the attractive agent came by.

"Special Agent Frank Solie." He smiled down. It was like his smile made the whole room brighter. His teeth were white and his ash blonde hair and green eyes where amazing to any woman that had ever seen him. Yes, that included the red head agent before him. He reached out to shake her hand.

"Special Agent Dana Scully." She took it and blushed, for she still had coffee all over her.

"Let me help you with that…" Mulder got protective.

"No. Don't worry about it. I have it under control." Mulder told Solie and gave him a look of warning. But Solie, just ignored Mulder's rudeness and reached his hand out to dry off Scully's skirt. Mulder quickly pushed his hand away.

"Mulder, what're you.." Scully whispered but Skinner interrupted.

"Mulder can I see you for a moment?"

"Actually sir-"

"Now." Mulder glanced to Scully and then to Solie who gave him a sarcastic smile. Mulder had no choice but to oblige the Assistant Director's orders. As soon as Skinner was done with him he walked right back to Scully who was now standing alone with a huge smile on her face.

"What's that smile for?" Mulder asked Scully as he picked up his and her coffee as they went into the elevator. He found that Solie was smiling at her. "Scully? Hello? Dana Scully? What the hell are you smiling for?"

"Calm down Mulder. Special Agent Solie just asked me out to dinner."

"You have a date with that man?"

"Yes, I do." She smiled at Mulder who was obviously both confused and angry as they stepped off the elevator and proceeded down to their office. They were silent with each other until they were both in the loneliness of their office.

"Come on, Scully." Mulder began while putting his feet up on his desk as he normally does. "Anyone is better than that man."

"You just met him." She couldn't lie to herself she loved how Mulder was acting. She wanted his attention. He obviously wanted hers too.

"I don't like him. Anyone's better than him. I'm better than him. You know that!" He couldn't calm his self down. 'What the hell are you doing? Telling Scully you want to date her like that?' He asked himself. He mentally kicked himself for doing so. His words hit Scully like waves crashing into the rocks.

"What're you trying to say, Mulder?" She knew what he was trying to indirectly say; she wanted to hear him say it directly though.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." She was disappointed and decided not to talk about Solie for the rest of their time at work.

---  
"Well, it's five." Scully told Mulder and he got up and got his and Scully's coat.

"Do you wanna have dinner tonight? We still have some files to look over."

"No…actually," Scully started as she opened the door. "I can't."

"Oh yeah I forgot… Agent Solie." He cursed under his breath.

"We're going out to dinner at seven. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Both got onto the elevator. Mulder was pissed and Scully could see it. She loved jealous Mulder. She loved all of Mulder. Over so many years you can only love or hate a person. This was love. She just got used to ignoring her love for Mulder. It was hard at times but she kept telling herself she had too. The most recent time that she thought she didn't have to ignore it any longer was right before that wretched bee stung her in his hallway. 'Damn bee.' She cursed it a million times in her head before getting off the elevator. They were silent towards each other before separating to go to their cars in the garage.

---  
Agent Solie came to Scully's house around 7:30; ergo he was incredibly late. Scully told herself that Mulder wouldn't ever be a half an hour late. She told herself that he's usually early or only 10 minutes late. She couldn't believe that even though she was about to go on a date with a very attractive man her thoughts were all focused on Mulder. She hated it. 

"Diana!" He said as Dana, not Diana Scully opened the door. She just stared at him. "Something wrong?"

"No. You just called me Diana though." She looked confused as she moved aside to let him in. "Let me just get my purse." She rushed off into her bedroom to get her purse but when she returned she found Agent Solie standing almost inside her now opened fridge. "Uhm… Frank, are we ready to go?"Agent Solie backed out of the fridge with a milk mustache. He clearly drank from her milk carton. 'Gross' Scully thought to herself.

"Yeah sure." He grabbed his jacket and went into the elevator. He had this annoying way of cracking his knuckles. He would do it every ten seconds. Scully just ignored it thinking he would stop; Frank continued until they got into the car. Once he started the car this loud noise came on. Scully couldn't decipher what it was but she soon found out after Agent Solie began to bang his head and said that he loved this song.

'Music? This shit is music?' She thought in her head as they sped off to the restaurant. Yeah, sped off to the restaurant. This Agent Frank Solie was one hell of a speed demon. Scully told him to slow down a few times and he just told her 'Live a little ginger girl.' Okay that broke the straw for Scully. She definitely should have listened to Mulder. She hated when people called her Ginger. Still, Scully continued on with the night.

Dinner was horrible. All he would do was talk about himself. He'd crack dirty jokes. He wouldn't crack the jokes before their meals came; no he said them while they were eating. Scully asked to be excused after he told her a story of what happened to the cows on his aunts farm.

"Hurry on back now!" He told her and smacked her butt as she walked off. Scully fought the urge not to turn around and slap him. Instead she just walked off rolling her eyes.

When she returned she found her plate to be empty and being taken away by the waitress. Even though she was starving and didn't eat much do to Frank's dirty jokes she was kind of relieved that the date ended.

"Looks like it's time to go." Scully told Frank. He got up and handed her the bill.

"You owe $16.20."

"I owe $16.20?" She couldn't believe it. She was taken aback by his words, and not the way she is with Mulder's.

"Uhm… yeah. I owe 25.36." He handed her the check and walked off to the car, allowing her to pay for it.

When she got the car she was greeted by the annoying loud noise coming from the stereo. And then before she could even get her seat belt on he sped off into the direction of her house. It was around 9:30 when she got home and she allowed her horrible date to walk her to her door. 

"Am I coming in or spending the night, Dana?" He asked her when they were at the door.

"No. You're not. I'm busy tonight. I have files to work on. Can't. Sorry, bye." Just as she reached for the doorknob Solie leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that he would most certainly not get. Luckily, Mulder opened Scully's apartment door before he got centimeters away from her face.

"Bye, Solie." Mulder told him as he grabbed Scully's wrist and slammed the door in the other agent's face. Scully loved how he was right there, right when he needed to be. That would be the what time he has saved her? She decided to pretend like she was mad at Mulder to see how he'd react.

"What the hell was that, Mulder?" She asked as she stomped off to her bedroom to change. She slammed the door shut and it rattled the whole floor.

"That guy is a bastard Scully!" He was right.

"And why the hell are you waiting for me at my apartment Mulder?" She called from in her room and then emerged wearing grey sweatpants and a purple beater.

"I wanted to know about your date. How was it?" She ignored him.

"Mulder are you jealous or something? Why did you have to mess things up? You messed them up at work! You were rude to agent-" She yelled until he cut her off with more yelling. His emotions got the best of him at that moment and he let it all spill out of his mouth.

"You caught me Dana! You caught me! I'm jealous! I don't see how you can be so attracted to that guy. And obviously you're date was wonderful and I'm a jealous wreck. We've been working together for five years and I've grown to know you. I've grown to form a great respect for you. I care about you more than anyone. I love you! And I can't stand to see you with another guy!" He was about to continue on but Scully put her finger up to his mouth so she could talk.

"Wow," she laughed and the Mulder looked at her in a confused way. "I… to answer your question, Mulder, I actually had a horrible time. No, not horrible. Horrible would be an overstatement. This was the worst date I have ever been on in my life. You're much better. This guy even ate my dinner!" They both laughed and he grabbed her closer. Her blue eyes always seemed to pierce him. "Mulder… I… love you too." She smiled as he pushed his lips onto hers.

"I bet you're hungry. I ordered Chinese while I was waiting for you to come home. I ordered you two spring rolls too, because I know they're your favorite." She smiled as Mulder grabbed her hand and they walked into the kitchen. They ate their dinner and discussed Scully's date from hell during it.

They fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch watching the late show.

----  
**I was bored so I wrote this.  
I hope you liked it.  
Anyway, review and let me know if you did!  
Andrea. :D**


	2. Endearing, very endearing

**… Here.  
**  
They awoke abruptly the next morning. Scully was shocked to see that she was on her couch… and on top of Mulder. She toppled onto the floor and then as she hit her head on the coffee table the memories of the night before came back into memory. She smiled at the thought of how Mulder acted. It was endearing, very endearing.

"Scully, hey… you alright?" Scully rubbed her head where she had hid it, and Mulder pulled her up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Scully stretched. "Oh, Mulder… It's well we should get ready for work. Uhm… you have a pair of work clothes in the top drawer of my dresser and shoes in the closet. I'm going to take a shower. Ew I reek of Chinese take out." She ran into the bathroom where she started the shower. Unannounced, Mulder, for a brief moment walked in. He then snuck out seconds later just as quiet as he entered.

As Scully grabbed her towel and jumped out of the shower, she grinned at what she saw on the bathroom mirror. "I love you too!" She yelled from the bathroom as she wrapped her head in a towel and went into the bedroom to change.

Mulder was brewing coffee and making toast and by the time Scully was done changing it was done. She wanted to grab a bite or maybe even a sip of her coffee but she had to dry her hair. She dried it out flat and emerged once again from the bathroom.

"I filled your mug with coffee." Mulder told Scully as she grabbed her coat and his. She headed for him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and handing him his coat.

"Thank you. Hah, maybe now I won't run into loser men at work because I spill coffee all over myself."

"Yeah…" Mulder massaged his neck as they walked out the door.

----  
When they were in the car it was silent… until Scully broke the silence with another comment about the day before.

"You know Mulder… It's almost as if he planned it. It's like he was like that on purpose."

"You don't say…" Mulder laughed.  
----

While walking into the FBI Headquarters Mulder had his hand on Scully's lower back and once they went up the elevator to the floor where the A.D.'s office was; they saw other agents there was on that stuck out. He was the agent with the good hair, gorgeous eyes, a beautiful smile, and a repulsing personality. They walked right past him without paying him the slightest attention. Well, except for when Mulder gave him a look. Scully didn't really see the look that he gave him but he knew that Mulder had given him a look. She guessed it to be a disgusted look.   
"We're here to see The Assistant Director.: Mulder told his secretary.

"Hello, Fox." She completely ignored Dana's presence and began to bat her eyelashes at the tall man standing in front of her. This made Scully go wild. She understood why Mulder got so protective. He paid no attention to the blonde licking her lips in front of him. "He's actually with someone right now. I'll have him call you down."

"Thanks" He walked off with Scully over to the elevator where once they were alone he grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips.

"What was that for, Mulder?" She asked him once the elevator door opened to the basement.

"I wasn't able to do that yet today. I love you."

"I love you too." They walked into their office where the phone was already ringing. Scully answered it. "That was Skinner… he wants one of us in his office right now and to bring the O'Leary case file with us. Do you want to go? Or should I?"

"Uhm, you go. I'll uh I'll be here… launching my pencils as usual." Scully laughed as she grabbed the file and walked out of the room. She had a runner in her stocking and decided to look at how bad it was, so when she was right out of the room, she set down her coffee and the file and began to inspect her leg. After seeing that it wasn't too noticeable she grabbed her coffee and walked off to the elevator.

---  
"Mulder?" A voice came from the other side of the door. It was a man's voice.

"Hey, Solie." Mulder smiled as Special Agent Frank Solie walked into the room. Apparently Scully had left the file on the floor by the door. When she returned to pick it up she heard voices coming from the slightly ajar door. Two male voices, Mulder's and Solie's. They were speaking politely as if they were old friends and that's odd.

"Anything for a friend. Don't worry about the money." Scully had heard Solie say to Mulder. After hearing this it was clear to her that Mulder had paid Solie to do this to her. She then walked to the elevator and decided she would have to look into this further.

---  
"Frohike, it's Scully." Scully was on her cell phone just as she walked out of the A.D.'s office.

"And what do I owe this surprise to?"

"Well, actually…well first turn off that call tracer. I want you to get on your computer and tell me a little about Agent Frank Solie."

"I don't have to get on my computer to tell you about him. He's a good friend of Mulder's. They were actually close while he was in the academy. Why do you ask, Agent Scully?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering. Thank you." As she hung up she got into the elevator and was ready to confront Mulder about this.

She saw that Mulder was all alone at his desk with no other Agents in sight. He sat, with his glasses on, reading over a file. He appeared as if he was thinking hard but all his train of thought was lost as soon as Scully slammed their office door.

"What?" He asked her as she stomped her way over to he was sitting and slammed her hands onto the desk.

"What do you mean 'what'? I actually should be asking you that." He looked at her confused. "What the hell were you thinking, paying an agent to mess with me?"

"Let me explain Scully…" Mulder got up and walked to the front of the desk where Scully was standing with anger infuriating in her eyes.

"No, I'm not going to let you explain! You've been friends with Solie in the academy! You wanted him to get me to go on a date with him so he could mess with my head so you could be there to comfort me! Is that it!? Is it, Mulder?"

"That's right but-" He didn't let her finish he grabbed her shoulders to try to relax her but no prevail; she pushed him off.

"I can't believe you Mulder!" She turned away to hide the anger that was now turning into sadness and the tears falling from her eyes.

"No. Let me finish," He grabbed her wrist, spun her around to face him, and brought her closer. "I needed your attention now! I couldn't wait any longer. I loved you Scully, and you didn't even know! I needed you to know! I couldn't just tell you flat out. I wanted to show you that I don't want any guy to be with you but me. I loved you! Don't be mad at me for the way I chose to tell you!" He saw even more tears flowing from her eyes so he decided to pull her closer and force his lips to hers. As the kiss ended he pulled away and began to wipe her tears. "I love you, Dana Scully."

"I love you too, Fox Mulder." He smiled at her and just as he was about to kiss her she spoke again. "You would pay to get my attention because you love me so much?"

"Yes." He nodded innocently.

"Endearing, Mulder. Very endearing." He kissed her; they just stayed there in the silence making out until one of them needed a breath of air. It was perfect. They knew that this is how it should be, and how it would be for the rest of their lives. It was simply perfect. 

**Review, please. That's all for this story I think. School just started today and it was a rush. I swear my high school is definitely the biggest in all of western Pennsylvania, and how about I was wearing strappy high heel sandals. It's so huge. I had to walk everywhere! Stupid renovations making my school gigantic. How about I don't even think I can open my locker? I got in on like the 22nd try!**

My sister got her license… so I've been to the mall every day since then basically. While walking through some stores I saw these coats. I like to call these coats g-woman coats, FBI woman coats, or Scully coats. I want to buy one so bad.

--Andrea :D 


End file.
